


Never Speak of it Again

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [40]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tom is the dadest dad to ever dad in the history of dadkind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: After the episode we all witnessed I think we deserve a nice fun one shot. Mike calls Tom dad and he’s never going to hear the end of it.





	Never Speak of it Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by an Anon in Tumblr  
> Enjoy!

“Sure thanks dad!” the whole room around them froze, Kendra was still in the room and she bit her lip till she felt blood. She grabs Seth’s arm keeping him from leaving the room. The rest were all gone

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Mike asks looking around the room at all the amused faces around him “Talk to me!” he was frustrated at this point.

“You called the president dad Mike!” Seth tells the man in front of him through his laughter.

“No I didn’t I said thanks man! Not dad!” Mike protested. Tom looked at Kendra from across the room, the brunette nodded and Tom got a cryptic smile on his face “Do you see me as a father figure Mike? I’m so honored!” Kendra could barely keep her laugh this time around.

“No! If anything I see you as a bother figure because you’re always bothering me!” Mike said taking his file and turning around to leave.

“Hey!” Kendra said getting in front of him blocking his exit “Show some respect to our father!”

“What?”

“What?” both Mike and Seth were puzzled at her response, but Tom found it perfect. He walks to Kendra and gives her a kiss on the cheek “That’s why she’s my favorite child. You boys better take notes!”

Mike and Seth were more puzzled than ever but Tom was already behind his desk working “You guys go back to work!” he told them and the boys scrambled to leave the room as soon as possible but Kendra stayed back for a while. Tom raised his head and gave her a crooked smile.

“I think we did good this time.” He tells her.

“That we did _dad!”_ Tom smiles even wider.

“Please don’t tell Alex of that.”

“Sure!”

XXXX

Outside the oval office Mike and Seth were standing there waiting for Kendra to come out.

“We never speak of this again you hear me!” Mike warned them before he walked away. Seth was nodding long after Mike disappeared from the room

“What did the precedent want you?” he asks her as they walk towards their offices.

“Father Daughter stuff you wouldn’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go Anon! hope you enjoy it!


End file.
